Little Miss Prince
by charmed-chan
Summary: (Cannon-tweak story) Severus And Minerva are called to the headmaster's office where they are greeted by an uncanny site, the headmaster on the floor coloring with a little girl. only to find out that she related to one of them, no pairing yet just focus on story line. not a Snape/hermione pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Father

* * *

_To become a father is not hard, to be a father is, however. by Wilhelm Busch_

* * *

Never in Minerva and Severus wildest dreams, well maybe in the wildest, did they ever think they enter the headmaster office to find him sitting in the floor with a small child, coloring while chatting with the small child over, why his picture of a duck was wearing socks, red socks.

They stood there shocked, just listening and watching, the two color and talk. Seemly they finally were noticed, by the headmaster. "Ah, Minerva, Severus, welcome would you like to join us try your talent at drawing a duck maybe."

"Headmaster, tell us you dragged us up here to color with you." Stated Severus very much annoyed.

"Of course not Severus, but you're welcome to color with us," Said Dumbledore with a smile.

"Albus, maybe you should go ahead and tell us why you have called us here so urgently." Minerva Intervened.

"Oh course," stated Dumbledore, "continue coloring dear," urged on the little girl, who nodded and continued to color. Dumbledore got up and walked to his desk sitting down, getting comfy and then looked up at them.

"Lemon drop." He said holding out the bowl full of the small yellow candies to them. Minerva politely turned them down, Severus glare at him. "How about you dear, do you want one." Once again speaking to the small child who stopped coloring, she nodded and walked over and grabbing one of the many yellow candies, whispering a polite thank you before walking back to her coloring.

Dumbledore watched her with a smile, before looking back to Minerva and Severus who both looked curious to why they were here well Severus looked annoyed to be there all the same.

"As you both know I was called to go to the Ministry today by Arthur Weasley. Well, there was an incident, involving the death of a squib, which normally wouldn't be an issue for the ministry, seeing that the death was a by natural muggle means, a car crash, I think is what they said. The squib was an only remaining member of her family, well now her daughter is seemly alone in this world. Ministry took her in to do a blood Root Test which is normal protocol of course."

"Albus, what does this have to do with us?" Question Minerva, only to feel a tapping on her hand, looking down she sees the small girl smiling at her, "yes dear," stated Minerva acknowledging the small girl.

The little just smiled and held up a picture of what looked to be black and purple cat with big green eyes. "Do you like it," Shyly asked the little girl looking down.

"Oh course it's very pretty, much better than a duck wearing socks." Commented Minerva earning a big smile from the small girl, and a quick hug, Dumbledore chuckled.

"So this is the child, from the ministry." Minerva Questioned.

"Oh yes,"

"So she's a relative of a professor;" Questioned Minerva trying to get more out of Albus.

Both Minerva and Severus assumed out of the both of them, it had to Minerva who was the relative.

"Headmaster, why does it important that me here to find out about Minerva new found relative" seemly demanded Snape.

"She's not Minerva relative Severus," Explained Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.

"She's obviously not your relative, so get the point," Growled out Severus.

"Of course you must be busy; the end of the school year so close and all, Severus meet your daughter Hermione," Calmly stated Dumbledore eyes twinkling.

Neither Minerva nor Severus could think of anything to say for a few seconds.

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard," snapped Severus glaring at the Dumbledore.

"I thought you'd say that, here are the results of the blood root test," Stated Dumbledore handing over a sheet of paper.

"I've never heard of this woman," Growled Severus, looking over the parchment.

"Well I'd suppose not, by my guess it would have been an drunken encounter, about three years ago nine or so months before September….about December (I have no idea lol sorry)"

"She looks nothing like me," Exclaimed Severus, glaring at Dumbledore.

"She looks like her mother, I have a picture," Offered Dumbledore handing over a muggle photograph.

Severus studied the picture, the woman, was slender, lightly tanned with medium curly/wavy brown hair light hazel eyes that showed innocence but intellect; Looking up form the picture to study the small child that had taken to exploring the room and was now looking at Fawkes with complete curiosity and wonder.

Compared to the woman in the picture, he could see many the same features with slight differences. The girl's hair was hair was darker, with more curl than wave, her skin tone paler, close to his if he wanted to be honest, her eyes, were darker also, close to black, holding innocence, desire to learn, and to understand everything she looked at.

A knocking on the door interrupted his thought, he turned to see Madam Pomfrey walk in, and she nodded in greeting before handing a file to Dumbledore.

"Thank you Poppy, lemon drop" offered Dumbledore gesturing to the bowl. She politely declined; before leaving she walked over to Hermione, who smiled in greeting. Poppy pulled out a sucker from one of her many pockets handing it to Hermione, who smiled wider and thanked her.

"Severus I had Poppy redo the Blood Root Test, to confirm or disprove the ministry one. The results are the same," Explained Dumbledore handing over the newest results, bringing Severus attention once again away from the girl.

Severus was still trying to process it all; it was so much he stared down at the picture of the smiling woman he could barely remember meeting let alone sleeping with. Then up at the child who was his daughter. The thought alone shock worried and terrified him.

Why was this happening, what if he didn't want to be responsible for a small child, he didn't even like kids. Did it matter that he wasn't able, willing or ready for this. Did he even have a choice, everything seemed to be telling him no. he couldn't think clearly, he wanted to be angry to curse everyone in the room, especially this picture this woman this stranger, whose death had changed his life forever.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by a giggle, looked up to see the girl playing with Fawkes who was seemly teasing and playing with the girl in return. Looking at the girl seeing her for who she was. She was his daughter, whether this situation was wanted or not didn't matter anymore. Seeing her for the first real time since he stepped into the room and their lives was forced upon each he was filled with both shame and anger, shame for not knowing her, for seeing his own daughter as a stranger; Anger for his own daughter not knowing who he was, anger at the mother for allowing this to happen.

He continued to watch the little girl play with Fawkes, not noticing that both Minerva and Albus were watching him intently.

"What's her name?" asked Severus breaking the silence that had form between the three adults.

"Hermione Jane" provided Dumbledore.

"Does she have any possessions?"

"She has some things at her muggle home, which can be retrieved by you or one of us." Explained Dumbledore, Minerva nodded her agreement. "Other items will have to be bought I'm sure Minerva and Poppy would be willing to help with everything," Continued Dumbledore Minerva nodding in agreement again.

After leaving Hermione with Albus and Minerva, he ended up wondering around, trying to clear his head. He ended up, in front of the house, he'd been avoiding, seeing there was no sense in leaving now that he was here, he entered the home. It was extremely tidy for have inhabited a three year up to now.

The main room, had a cozy feel, furnished in rich warm colors like gold, reds, and browns, he looked over the fact that it was Gryffindor colors, since she couldn't have known. Continuing to look around he saw a desk and reasonable sized book case stepping closer to read some of the titles he found it to be full of various authors and topic many he himself own or have read.

Following the carpet to the hallway, he found one door that head to a modest kitchen, colors consisting of mostly dark yellows with black lining the walls and appliances. The ice box was covered in child artwork, and marks of achievements it seems his dau…Herminone was a bit of a know it all. Giving the room one more glance before continuing he came to three doors, one door was completely open with lead to the bathroom. The second door was completely shut; opening the he was greeted with the scent of jasmine.

The room it's self, contained a bed in the center of the room with small table to the side of it, to the far wall was a vanity and door leading the closet, he presume, and a small book shelf off to the side. The walls where lined with pictures, the room it's self was a cluster of blue, purple and gray and lighter shades of each accenting the room.

Exploring a bit more, he found two books in the top drawer of the vanity, one was an album that was full of pictures of Hermione and her mother, the second was a wore leather journal with Helena written on the cover. Picking up the books he transfigured one of the pillows on the bed into a seemly bottomless carrying bag. He searched the room putting a few more of the items he found into the bag, before leaving the room, coming to the final room.

He was surprised for it to be so neat and organized, seeing that it was a child's room. He always took children to be loud messy and mostly dunderheads. The room, to his delight, was mint and hunter green with accents of gold and sliver, there was a small canopy bed with a small stuff animal, he thinks is or was a cat, propped up on one of the pillows, there was a small vanity in the corner along with a small self which was organized with everything is it's place and medium size dresser. The only thing that seemed in disarray was the small table with was covered in books and crayons and parchment. Going through the room he picked up what he felt she would want the most, a book seemly bursting with all of her coloring, all the books that seemed to be the most read, which was almost all of them, the stuff animal, that he still not sure what it is, all of her clothes, and a few more minor little things.

Ending back in the main room he looked around it seeing if there was anything that he felt Hermione would need or want. Ending up with a few more books and a few more odd pictures he figured he was done. He apparated back to gates in front of Hogwarts. Upon reaching his rooms he was greeted with the sounds of destruction.

"What the hell are you doing woman." Minerva turned to see a very aggravated Severus,

"Calm down, Severus my boy, Minerva is just arranging the rooms to suit Hermione, being down here now," Explained Albus just being noticed by Severus and Minerva.

"Albus I thought you were watching Hermione," Questioned Minerva.

"….. Oh yes I was, but now she's hiding," reasoned Albus tapping his chin in thought.

"Why is she hiding,"? Questioned Minerva, pausing to look at him, before continuing to rearrange the room.

"We're playing a muggle game, but I forget why she's hiding," explain Albus more to himself than the two adults looking at him one with confusion and amusement the other with annoyance and suppressed rage.

"Don't you think……"

"SANTA" Screamed Hermione excitedly, running at Albus clutching his leg joyously chanting"I win, you didn't find me."

"…..Santa…?" both Severus and Minerva thought

"So I was suppose to find you," Albus stated to himself mentally noted that for future games before continuing "you're an amazing hider, I couldn't see you at all," Albus rambled on eyes twinkling as the Hermione giggled.

"What was that about?" Demanded Severus

"oh well, I think it's called seek and discover, but I didn't know I was suppose to discover her, well I did know she was behind the sofa but I didn't claim to, so I guess she did win," Rambled on Albus, smiling with delight.

Severus growled,

"What I think he means Albus, is why she called you Santa." Interrupted Minerva ignoring the death glare she received from Severus.

"Ah that, it's what she called me from the second she saw me, must be the beard and the joy I bring children."

Severus seemed to choke on air. Or was trying really hard not to laugh or say something equally humorous/ sarcastic.

Albus continue as if he didn't heard it "I didn't want to break her heart and tell her I wasn't." he explained solemnly.

"Plus, to be compare to such a great man as Saint Nick, I've always been a fan of his, even though I didn't receive the socks I wanted this year," Finished Albus, who even in his serious tone sounded in awe and a bit like a fan girl in love.

"………"

"…….."

"Severus boy, we must discuss, your summer plans and if you plan to return in the fall, and if so where or who will have Hermione." Albus said jumping to another topic so easily it was as if they weren't just discussing Santa.

Not giving Severus time to answer, "We will discuss that later, for now find your daughter and bond." Stated Albus only slightly hesitating on the last word, before him and Minerva disappear out the door and out of sight.

Collapsing on the sofa none to gracefully Severus loudly sighed; taking a deep breath he rose up and decided to look for his daughter. He found her in a room he didn't have before.

'Damn Minerva messing with my quarters' thought Severus annoyed.

The room was spacious and full of toys and anything child would desire, and disgustedly Gryffindor, it over flowed in red and gold.

Quickly, he banished all the distasteful colors and objects, changing the room to look-like her old room with a few difference, the bed was quite larger, and there was assorted chairs for lounging, along with the books that he bought they're were now books by wizards and magic books for children along with fairy tales and assortment of children books even a few books suitable for preschooler or kindergartener. Other than the books, there were both muggle toys and some magical toys. On the walls her drawings where displayed along with the pictures he had taken off the walls. Lastly the ceiling was charmed to change to suit the mood or desire of Hermione or himself. At the moment it was light blue partly cloudy with a bright sun peaking through, which must be affecting her mood, he definitely wasn't sunny at the moment.

Hermione was looking at the room in pure wonder and glee; she quickly explored the room making quiet sounds of awe and approval, until she got to the book shelf were squeals of complete happiness echoed off the walls though semi-annoying it still bought a small smile to Severus's lips. At least his daughter wasn't a dunderhead.

Leaving the room, he reentered the main room only to find Albus, making himself comfortable an overstuffed chair that wasn't there before.

"I'd appreciate, if that woman would refrain from spreading her Gryffindor-ness to my quarters." Spat Severus with much distaste.

"Bit of color always adds a little character to a room, and Minerva was just concerned that the poor child may go color blind down here," Chimed Albus, hinting at the rather neutral and insipid interior of the room.

"Well, after staring at so many colors for example yellow, gold, red, blue, green and sliver all day, in my private time I prefer being and seeing colorless;" Stated Severus coolly, defending his black, white, and gray accented quarters.

Albus chuckled, "Have you decided what you are going to do?" Albus questioned shortly after.

"I'll make my decision by the end of the term regarding next term," stated Severus sitting in a chair across from Albus.

"Ah then I look forward to your decision in a week then, also, Minerva told me to remind you that Hermione will need new clothes, and she would like to volunteer to take her, she's overjoyed at the thought of dressing up a little girl, she never had children you know." By this time Severus at tune out his babbling, holding up his hand to silence him.

"That Gryffindor is not taking my….daug… Hermione shopping I won't have her coming back all disgustedly Gryffindor." Sneered Severus.

"Well you'll need a lady's opinion, unless you know how to dress a little girl, a three year old little girl." Explained Albus, "but I'll let you deal with that."

"Who's going to watch, Hermione during your classes tomorrow, Minerva said she'd help during her free period, Poppy offered but stated sick ward is no place for a child, I enlisted the help of one of the house elves, but even her time will be limited." Albus continued.

"That's fine."

"I'll make my leave now; try not to forget you are dealing with a three year old and not one of the students." Reasoned Albus, before disappearing out the door.

The day started as normal, Severus woke and dressed preparing to leave to take breakfast in the grand hall. Only to be brought out of route by the 'new' door opening to reveal a three foot tall, child in pink pjs; rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she dragged a stuffed animal behind her.

Yawning deeply, before dragging herself and the stuffed animal to the couch flopping down, she then looked up to see, Severus, looking at her oddly. "Cheerios time" stated Hermione with sleepy smile, leaving Severus quite confused.

Severus reasoning that it would, be best to have breakfast here with Hermione, then take her to the grand hall, especially with all those dunderheads, who knows what they think of her.

After eating breakfast, Severus waited for the house elf to show up to watch Hermione who was now lying on the floor, going through one of the many books from her room. Turning to meet the popping noise, to be met by a small girl elf, with floppy ears, a large pointed nose, choppy brown hair, and big doe brown eyes, wearing like all the elves at Hogwarts, a pressed tea towel with the school's label on the front.

"Sir, Happy here to watch little misses, while sir in class," Stated the elf, with a big smile.

Severus nodded his approval before speaking, "she's in the other room, Minerva or myself will be back before lunch to watch her," pausing for only a moment he continued. "If there are any issues, contact either Minerva or myself." Waiting for Happy's nod, before he turned to leave, he was about to exit the door when he was interrupted.

"Is sir saying goodbye to little misses, before he leaves;" questioned Happy tilting her head slightly as she spoke.

Severus thought about it, deciding it would be best if he introduced her to Happy before he left. No sense in scaring the child by leaving her with a strange creature she'd never seen or heard of.

Walking back into the room he found her in her room, curled up in one of the many chairs, still looking at the same book.

"Hermione"

The girl in questioned looked up, smiling brightly, before setting the book down and walking over to him. He waited for her to be in front of him before he continued.

"Hermione, this is Happy, she's going to be tending to you while I'm away." Severus explained, watching Hermione stare at Happy in wonder and curiosity.

"Happy, glad to meet little misses, Happy good elf and watch little misses like she was her own. Happy swears." Happy cheered excitedly rambling.

Hermione giggled, Severus took this as his cue he could leave, and he so, silently.

The day continued on as normal, until the end of double potions, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, fifth years, when the class was unexpectedly interrupted by Minerva running in, looking distressed and a bit fearful.

"Severus, may I speak to you, it is of importance," Stated Minerva attempting to sound calm.

"Of course, Minerva," coolly stated Severus before turning to the class "No less than four foot essay is due next class on the history, properties and ingredients of the Invigoration Draught now leave." Demanded Severus, the students needing no other prompt, were up and out of the class in minutes.

Once every student had scampered away, Severus turned to Minerva silently demanding an explanation.

"I expect I didn't release, those dunderheads a whole three minutes early just to enjoy the pleasure of your company." Severus sarcastically supplied after a few minutes of Minerva's silence.

Minerva still kept quite even though she seemed to be trying to decide if what she needed to say was really worth the price she would pay to say it. Much to her relieve her she didn't have to speak; a light popping noise alerted them of a new presence.

"Did Misses find little misses, Happy looked she did, she couldn't find her, Happy sorry." Happy chanted off to Minerva becoming more frantic and upset by each word, complete unaware of the fact she was in front of Severus.

"Happy, were is Hermione." Demanded Severus, connecting the dots, Happy seemed to freeze, becoming utterly aware of where she was and how much trouble she was in.

"Sir," Happy screeched sounding much like nails on a chalkboard or a dieing hippogriff.

Without noticing how much pain the pitch and shrill of her voice was hurting the ears of the people in the room she continued, "Happy leaved the little misses alone for two minutes Happy swears as, Happy tells little misses, Happy had to help in kitchens and Happy be back soon, Happy lied, Happy took ten minutes. Happy hurry back little misses gone; Happy got Misses McGonagall, since sir in class, still Happy not find little misses." The words came out in slurs and gasps as Happy finished openly sobbing and yanking on her overly large ears.

"Severus, we've checked most of the castle, and we can't find her." Supplied Minerva hoping to keep Severus from hurting the sobbing elf, anymore the said elf was punishing herself.

"Did you go to the headmaster?" Required Severus seemly calm though the look in his eyes showed the promise of death.

Minerva just stared at him, her mouth opening and closing much like a fish, "I take that as a no." sneered Severus only to receive a glare from Minerva. Severus strolled out the room robe blowing, in a nonexistence wind behind him, the way he's known for.

They made there way, to the headmaster office, with only total three hundreds points being taken from collectively from all of the houses minus Slytherin of course the house that suffered the most losses was Gryffindor obviously.

Finally reaching the reaching the Headmasters office, Severus hissed the password, then stormed up the stairs the office only to be tackled to the floor and being clutched to by said force.

"Daddy," the force, now known as Hermione, stated clutching him tighter with surprising strength for a three year old. "I was so scared, Happy left me she said when she come back she take me to see you, then I think I find you on my own. Then I got lost, this mean clear boy told me I could walk through the wall like him but I couldn't I just hurt my head, see my boo-boo." Hermione paused to point to her forehead that now had a bright pink bandage on it. "Then this big kid showed up and asked if I was okay and where I came from."

Hermione paused taking a deep breath, Severus took this time to sit up somewhat more dignified though not getting anywhere since Hermione was still on top of him clutching him like a teddy bear.

"I told him, Santa brought me here to live with my daddy, and daddy left me with one Santa's elves so he could teach motions,"

"potions, dear not motions" supplied the headmaster from his desk making his presence know, Hermione nodded in thanks then continued.

"po..tions…. but I was looking for daddy and I got lost and then I got a boo-boo," Completed Hermione sounding the first word out carefully smiling brightly up at Severus.

Severus, getting off the floor with Hermione made his way one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk.

"The student brought her here" questioned Severus.

"No actually Poppy did, the student took her to Poppy thinking she hit her head too hard, and Poppy called me, since you were in class, so we've been coloring." Stated Albus complete with twinkling eyes and a smile.

The rest of the week, was calm and less eventful, Hermione was watched by Happy until before lunch then to be watched by Minerva, who Hermione had now dubbed Aunt Minnie, after lunch she spend double potions with 'Santa' then spend the rest of the day with Daddy, which that word only shocked Severus to silence, Albus found it quite funny even more when it was followed by a glare from the silent Severus.

By the last day, Severus had made his decision regarding next term. The school was empty of students; most of the teachers were preparing to leave. As he walked the hall to the headmaster's office, reaching the office he paused only briefly before giving the password.

Severus sat in front the Headmaster, in no real rush to speak, or to listen. He just stared around the room; this very room had changed his life a mere four days ago. So much had changed; he went from being completely alone in the world to the guardian of three year old.

His once dark and gloomy quarters, were now littered with child toys, his book shelves that were once full of complex journals, dark arts and potion books, and various authors of horror, poetry, plays, and suspense; now had many colorful children books mixed in, along with every tale by Brothers Grim, Hans Christian Anderson and even The Tales of Beedle the Bard.

Even his scared private lab had been invaded, now other than having one chair to the side it had two, complete with small table which was covered in storybooks and color sheets. His free period which once had been a godsend of silence and peace, even though it was mostly used to grade essays of incompetent children, was now filled with excited giggles, and curiosity of everything that was in a jar.

Of all this, her effortless invasion into his life, none of shocked him as much as her reaction to him. He doesn't like children and they don't like him, even his godson Draco was hesitant around him and that child had known him for much longer than four days. Hermione seemed to worship him, constantly following him and smiling at him, it was a bit peculiar that she so blindly seemly adored him, as Minerva had commented often.

Then the recent addition of calling him daddy, stunned him, such phrases he wasn't used to. Even Draco called Lucius father; He didn't believe Draco had ever even slipped and called Lucius anything but that. He'd never called his father that, beyond that fact was the idea that she just called him that, she never called him anything else. She never asked what to call him, she just knew, she just knew who he was.

She knew who he was, she didn't need proof or be told. She saw him and knew. He walked into this office four days ago and ignored her then assumed her to be the relative of everyone but him. He demanded proof, even after refusing to believe, she was the stranger to him, whereas she knew who he was probably for the second he walked in the room.

"Severus my boy,"

Severus blinked coming out of a haze of thoughts by the headmaster's voice.

"Ah there you are, I was starting to think you were under Imperius Curse." Chuckled Albus watching the haze of deep thought leave Severus eyes as they focused on him.

"Headmaster, I'll cut to the point."

"Albus, Severus, no sense in the title here." Albus reasoned, picking up a lemon drop from a large bowl on his desk only toss it in his mouth. "Where's little Hermione?" questioned Albus interrupting Severus from continuing.

"She's exploring with Happy." Severus coolly replied more than a little put off on being interrupted mid-point.

"Happy's quite fond of ….."little misses'…. yes that's what she calls her, never seen one of the elves so taken by a child here, but Hermione is quite younger than the students," Rambled on Albus, ignoring the fact that Severus was fuming.

"But back to the point, you have decided about next term." Supplied Albus ignoring the death glare he was receiving.

"Yes, sir," Hissed Severus from clinched teeth, "I have decided to take a few years off, if that is acceptable."

"Of course my boy, I was actually hoping you would, I've already talked to Horace, you remember Horace of course on coming out of retirement for a few years." Stated Albus, clearly happy with this decision, Severus just stared at him.

"Are you going to be staying at Spinner's end, or with the Malfoy's?" questioned Albus before rambling on, "Young Draco would give Hermione someone to play with."

"I have spoken to both Lucius and Nacrissa, and they are both curious of Hermione, Nacrissa more than Lucius of course." Supplied Severus not giving much information, slightly pausing he continued.

"For the most part I feel we'll be at my home, but we may be at the Malfoy's a period of time."

* * *

-Fin-

AN: First chapter done. This is my first HP Fanfiction, I've been throwing this idea around for the last two years, and I finally decided to post the first chapter. This is an AU but it will follow closely the Cannon plot just being twisted to where Hermione is Severus's daughter. I already have everything planned out. Including the pairing but I'll leave that up to debate. Ron isn't a choice, I really hate that pairing. The title of this is also up for suggestions; I really have no idea what to call this. I'm looking for beta, so hopefully until I find one, this isn't too OOC or grammatically incorrect. Thanks for READING!

Standard Disclaimer APPLIES!

This is Severus/Hermione story this is not a Severus/Hermione pairing, this is purely a father/daughter relationship, the pairings won't come until later


	2. chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dramatics

* * *

_One must be fond of people and trust them if one is not to make a mess of life. - _E.M. Forster

* * *

Severus stood in front of the Malfoy's humble manor, humble of course being fully sarcastic and completely false. Lucius would have a fit just to hear the word in the same sentence as his name. It was easy to see it didn't belong there, as Severus scanned the grounds, he'd seen a million times before.

Whereas some would find the vast somewhat exaggerated elegance of the grounds, with manicured lawn, exotic gardens, and grand fountains, and of course you couldn't forget the albino peacocks, in complete awe; Severus just sneered at it all. Coming to the end of the narrow drive to the grand door, he knocked to be answered by a house elf, Duddy or something Severus couldn't remember his name.

Following Duddy, or whatever his name was, into the large entrance hall, of course it was luxuriously furnished and then to the drawing room, where he was told to wait. Not bothering to sit knowing Lucius would make a grand entrance any moment. One would think since he spends many of his summers with the Malfoys' he'd be custom to their elaborate need to glamorize everything they owned. One would also think that if he disliked said glamorizing that he wouldn't visit. To such people, he would simply say it's none of their concern and to refrain from prying into his affairs.

He was invited so he came, he enjoyed the company of the Malfoys, and even if he sometimes wished they'd choke on the sliver spoon they were born with in their mouth. He was invited, like it said before, but he hadn't be completely forthcoming with information or the truth, when he told Albus that they knew of Hermione. He was here to discuss the situation with them, before Happy showed up with Hermione.

So he waited for the grand entrance of the Malfoys. The door swung open to reveal not Lucius but Narcissa, who was looking as elegant if not more than needed. Her tall slender body was incased in very fashionable classy robes black and blue in color, her long blonde hair pull up in a stylish neat bun. Her blue eyes scanned the room only to rest on his figure.

"Oh it's just you, Severus." Narcissa comment, quickly pulling out her wand, she waved it over her outfit, only for it to change.

"Glad to see you enjoy my presence Narcissa." Stated Severus in a somewhat bored tone, as he watched her once formal clothing transfigure into black pinstriped dress pants and a blue blouse, her once pull back hair now flowed down her neck to her mid back.

"Of course I am Severus; I just thought it was someone of higher importance," Haughtily stated Narcissa with smirk of amusement.

Severus sneered at her before speaking, "Where is your husband?"

"At the ministry, of course, you would know that if you looked at the time before arriving so promptly, usually we have to demand your presence." Narcissa said with a sarcastic know-it-all attitude. "He should be home soon." Narcissa finished looking at the time.

"Good I have much to discuss," calmly statement Severus taking a seat across from her, him too also looking at the time.

"How are things at Hogwarts, still scaring the children I hope;" Narcissa injected, attempting to fill the silence.

"The school, is a school, I do my best to keep the children in constant…. attention; the students become more incompetent each year," Severus calmly explained earning a polite laugh in return. "How is Draco?" He questioned in attempted to be social and in light curiosity, to his friend he hadn't seen in a year.

"Oh, fabulously, he's growing to look just like his father, which Lucius is quite proud of. He learned to read and write a bit and is quite popular with children his age. He wants a broom, Lucius was going to buy it but I don't think he should be on one at such a young age, he may get hurt. Lucius speaks of wanting to send him to Durmstrang, when he comes of age. I don't want to send him so far away from home." Narcissa happily chatted; even to Severus it was easy to see the maternal glow she got when she spoke of her child.

He wondered if this is what all mothers are like when speaking of their children, was Lily like this, and was Helena when she spoke of Hermione. It didn't really matter now he supposed pushing down the feelings and thoughts associated with them.

"Severus, let us move to the library to meet Lucius, he should arrive soon." Stated Narcissa stated gracefully leading the way, even though they both knew he did not need a lead. Upon reaching the library they were greeted with the house elf, again.

"Dobby, have tea and biscuits ready for us in the library," calmly ruled Narcissa of the elf. Dobby gave a bow and then he was gone.

Sitting in the library, they waited for Lucius grand entrance. They didn't wait long, with a flash of green flames; Lucius strolled out of the fireplace, quickly scanning the room's occupants, before vanishing his robe leaving him in his business like attire, he moved to Narcissa giving her a quick peck on the cheek; before becoming comfy on a nearby chair.

"Severus, my friend, what brings you here so early in the summer, we didn't expect you for another month or so." Reasoned Lucius who voice still attained its normal authority.

"I have much to discuss with you and Narcissa." Severus said giving nothing away.

"This sounds serious," calmly stated Narcissa with a small amused smile.

"Of course, Love it must be, life or death, to have him come to our home without us having to threaten him." Lucius reasoned siding with his wife.

Severus sneered at them, oh how they love to rub his nose in the fact he disliked being and in fact felt uncomfortable in their overly glamorous home. "Enough of your silly banter," Severus demanded only to receive a joyous giggle from Narcissa.

"Oh Severus we are just joshing you" Narcissa defended. "Quit pouting," she scowled him much like she would Draco.

"Woman, how dare you, I do not pout." Severus hissed to keep from yelling.

"Of course not Severus," Nacrissa cooed, earning a chuckle from Lucius.

"Please continue Severus, what is it you need to tell us." Lucius encouraged taking a slip of his tea.

"Yes," Severus was at a lost of words, how to explain this situation. He opened his mouth to speak to be interrupted by a small pop.

"Daddy," everyone looked in the direction of the voice.

"Lucius is there something you need to tell me." Hissed Narcissa

"Of course not, dear." Lucius coolly stated with a smile looking Narcissa with masked endearment.

Narcissa glared at him before turning her eyes back to the small girl to find her gone.

Quickly scanning the room, she was not prepared for what she seen, the little child was in Severus's lap seemly glowing with adoration happily chatting with him, if that wasn't enough of a complete shock, Severus seemed at ease if not completely content with her there, even his eyes looked softer when looking at the small girl. Looking to Lucius Narcissa could tell he was equally shocked if not more at the presence of the child and Severus reaction.

"Severus" Narcissa said finally finding her voice.

Severus coming out of a daze looked away from the child to Narcissa. "Daddy, it's Barbie" cheered the little girl, pointing to Narcissa. Both Malfoys were thrown into more confusion who was Barbie, they looked to Severus to see his confusion melt into understanding then complete amusement.

"Severus what is going on?" Lucius calmly demanded, tired of being in the dark.

Severus, resisting the urge to sigh, explained, "Lucius Narcissa, meet my daughter, Hermione." Severus stated in a blunt matter.

Lucius and Narcissa just stared, watching the small girl play with one of Severus many buttons.

"You're serious." Lucius said, finding this all hard to believe.

"Who's Barbie" Narcissa interrupting her husband, curiosity making her momentarily forget her shock.

"Oh yes, it's a doll she plays with quite constantly, the doll does look quite a bit like you." Severus calmly explained with a smirk of amusement.

Narcissa seemly accepted this explanation, "How do you know she's yours Severus, she looks nothing like you?" Lucius demanded sounding almost like a pouting child at having his question ignored over a doll.

"Not everyone's children can look like their polyjuiced copies," sneered Severus before continuing slightly calmer, "The ministry did a Blood Root Test, as did Madam Pomfrey, she looks like her mother." Severus finished in a light almost whisper.

Narcissa looked on in awe; Severus never looked so different for lack of better word.

They were interrupted yet again by a pop, this time it was a girl elf magically carrying bags.

"Happy is here, sir, with the bags, Happy sorry, little misses had to come early, Happy sorry, Headmaster Dumbledore, assign Happy as on call nanny to little misses, he feels Sir may need help." Happy explained all to Severus smiling to the still unnamed child.

Severus just nodded, "I'll call when you are needed." With that happy bow then disappeared.

"Mother," a shout came from beyond the doors, only for them to open to reveal three year old Lucius, well at least that what it looked like to Severus.

"Over here Draco, come say hello to your godfather." Narcissa said in motherly tone.

"Who's she?" Draco rudely demanded seeing the girl.

"You get your smooth way with words from your mother." Severus coolly retorted earning an amused smirk from Lucius and glares from both Draco Narcissa, though Draco was only glaring because his mother was.

"I'm Hermione," injected the little girl with a big smile jumping out of Severus's lap in front of Draco. "Who are you?" she questioned still with the same big smile.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," He said full of pride and arrogance that as a three year he couldn't completely understand.

"And you have your father's ego." Severus commented, earning a laugh from Narcissa and glare from Lucius.

"Draco dear why don't you take Hermione, upstairs and play," Narcissa offered, with a motherly smile.

"Mother, she's a girl." Draco whined, looking at Hermione has if she was a disease.

"I know Draco, but I'm sure she'd love to see how great your boy toys are." Narcissa explained, with a hint of motherly manipulation.

"Really?" Draco questioned happily, getting a nod from his mother, he quickly grabbed Hermione's hand dragging her out of the room telling her of all the great 'boy' toys he had.

Once Narcissa seen that they were out of sight and sound, she turned to Severus with an inquiring glare. "Explain, now." She demanded.

"She's my daughter; what more could you possibly need to know." Severus coolly stated.

"Well, for instance, who's her mother, and where is she," Narcissa stated in a tone that demanded an answer.

"Her mother and I had drunken affair three years ago, during a dark time in my life, which resulted in her being pregnant. I knew nothing of the child, or her mother until I was informed of her death, and my new guardianship of Hermione." Severus stated in a bored tone.

"So her mother is a….mudb"

"Squib actually Lucius," injected Severus.

"What was her name," Narcissa cut in trying to break some of the tension in the room.

"Helena Granger, Granger is the muggle name she adopted, after she integrated into the muggle-world. I don't know much more as of yet, Dumbledore is looking into getting me whatever information he can find on the woman, I doubt much will be found squibs aren't required to registered and he seems to think she was the last of her bloodline" replied Severus.

Both Malfoys' took a brief moment to consider, everything that had been said, they knew more than the most the words he said rung true, they had seen many old bloodlines, be destroy with the birth of a squib, whose only real choice was to be integrated into muggle society. Very few pureblood families were lucky to have many children, most could hope for two.

"How is she adjusting?" Narcissa asked her voice soft almost a whisper.

"She enjoys Hogwarts, has most of the teachers already wrapped around her finger, perfect little Slytherin already." Severus stated with an amused smirk which Lucius returned.

"I meant with everything she's been through." Narcissa stated in a haughty tone that said she was annoyed at him for his clueless-ness .

"She's fine," Severus snapped.

"How can she be fine she just lost her mother, and then she put with a stranger that she's never met?" Narcissa snapped back, her maternal feelings outraged at his seemingly uncaring attitude about this.

Severus glared at her, a look that would have scared his own students shitless, even some grown wizards, she returned it full force.

Severus let out a breathe in a hiss, "She knows her mother is dead but beyond that she has no reaction, she fully functional, she doesn't leech, she doesn't cry, it's as if her mother is just on holiday, even her mind seems to be empty of the very thought." Severus stated in cool calculated tone.

"Has she been obliviated?" Nacrissa questioned not believing it possible.

"Not that I have knowledge of, she still retains memories of her mother and her life with her." Severus stated very much wanting a drink.

"What if she turns out to be a squib too, what will you do with her then?" Lucius injected changing the subject with little thought.

"I don't know, all that is certain is that she's my daughter" Severus answered honestly, voice strained with stress.

Narcissa smiling slightly at Severus's words, before asking some nagging questions, "What are you going to do now? Who's going to watch her while you are teaching? Where are you staying?"

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes before answering "I'm taking a break from the school, and I'll stay at Spinner's End like every summer."

Oddly enough it was Lucius who responded, "No offense my friend but, Spinner's End is no place for child, it essentially no place for an adult either, why you haven't condemned that 'home' of yours, still surprises me." Lucius said in his normal haughty tone laced with superiority, which once again, Severus wished his friend would choke on his sliver spoon.

"You should stay with us," injected Narcissa, before continuing not allowing Severus to respond, "at least until you fix up Spinner's End for a child, plus it give Draco someone to play with, Hermione should be around children her own age," Narcissa reasoned with a manipulative tone.

"Do I actually have a choice, in this." Sneered Severus

"No" Narcissa stated with a smile.

"Dobby," Lucius paused to allow the elf to appear before ordering. "Put Severus and Hermione's bags in the west wing guest rooms.

Lucius and Severus, continued to chat, about Ministry polices and newest article of the Daily Prophet to even gossiping about new officials and other people period, Narcissa found them to be just like chatty old ladies. That thought brought a small smile to her face, but didn't fight her mounting boredom.

Hearing a squeal of laugher from the above rooms, she decided that she'd much more be up there. Looking once more to the chatty men, she calmly left the room; obviously there was more excitement upstairs.

Reaching Draco's playroom, she quietly opened the door to peek in; she was greeted with a very amusing site, one that would probably make Lucius choke on air. Here was her son, once the growing icon Malfoy masculinity and appearance, dressed in white lace apron, with massive hat of pink lace and silk flowers sitting at a small table apparently entertaining, several teddy bears and Hermione, who dressed similar fashion but in yellow, all while pouring tea, from a fine china tea set. Yes, Lucius would defiantly be choking.

She couldn't contain the full out giggle that escaping making her presence known the people in the room. Draco blushed in embarrassment, Hermione waved.

"Mother" whined Draco.

"Want to play," Hermione shyly provided with a happy smile.

Draco just looked at Hermione shocked mouth slightly open. "Oh that would lovely, but only if Draco wants to play with another girl." Narcissa responded with small smile.

"You're not a girl, you're ….my Mother." Draco huffed, looking slightly aggravated.

Narcissa gave a girlish giggle, before responding, "Draco, of course, you're right, I can't possibly be both."

Draco, seemly didn't catch the irony or understand it, seeing he just smiled and looked proudly to Hermione, you was looking at Narcissa with a three year version of a knowing smile.

"Since I'm not a girl I can join right, Draco." Narcissa questioned with a motherly smile with subtle hint of manipulation in her tone.

"I guess so." Draco stated, taking a slip of his tea.

Narcissa nodded, with a big smile, "Well I must change this is outfit for sure, isn't suited for such a grand tea party," Narcissa explained as she waved her wand and changed her outfit to a match theirs, in blue. She then sat in one of the now empty chairs; one of the teddy bears had been moved to make room.

They sat chatting, about the important subjects, like coloring, books, animals, toys and of course magic, and when they'd be able to do it. Narcissa took this time to ask questions to Hermione while, Draco interjected with the questions he thought really mattered.

"How old are you Hermione" Narcissa asked with a smile.

"Three" Hermione said with a happy smile

"Me too" Draco said proudly.

"What's your favorites color, mine's green and Mother's is blue." Draco asked proudly.

"I like them all." Hermione responded after a moment of thought.

"Pick the one you like the most." Draco stated almost as a demand.

"I like them all"

"Pick one" Draco demanded short tempered.

"Purple" yelled Hermione, all but glaring at Draco for yelling at her.

"That's a girly color."

"I'm a girl."

"Really" Draco mocked.

Hermione just put her nose in the air only before sticking her tongue out at him in the true three year fashion.

Draco of course outraged returned the gesture.

"Hermione dear what do you think of where you've been staying." Narcissa asked interrupting the fighting.

"It's really neat, everything is alive and Santa gives me candy, and I get to be with daddy" Hermione explain her face lighting up with happiness.

"Santa?" Narcissa questioned slightly confused.

"You met Santa!?" shouted Draco really excited.

"He bought me to my daddy." Hermione stated happily glowing in happiness.

Draco looked utterly amazed, even a bit envious.

Narcissa putting the dots together had to bite her tongue to keep the laugher that was fighting to be released.

"How do you like living with your father?" Narcissa questioned, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Its." Hermione began only to be interrupted.

"Woman what have you done to my SON!" Lucius yelled from the hall storming in looking torn between shock and anger and complete disbelief.

"Well Lucius you know I've always wanted a daughter," Narcissa, reasoned laughing loudly, eyes tearing up in amusement.

"This is completely unacceptable," Lucius ranted

"Oh Lucius it harmless fun," Narcissa supplied

"This is not harmless; you're going to turn my son into so fluttery pansy." Lucius raged, in completely scandalized.

Severus, who was watching from the doorway in complete amusement, came to realization this was one of the reason he came here. Many people would think him insane if he ever described his summers here. Those same people saw Lucius as a calm level-headed, self-righteous, impassive, manipulative, honorable man of the community whose family was close to royalty in the magical world. Very few knew Lucius like Severus, who'd known him since Hogwarts, even before Narcissa, Severus knew Lucius was very much a drama-queen, more so than Narcissa. There was always the advantage that, if Severus was a cruel man, he would have tons of blackmail, should dear friend Lucius ever cross him.

So the arguing continued……much to Severus enjoyment, Lucius continued to be more dramatic as it progressed if that's possible.

* * *

AN: Standard disclaimer applies! I apologize for the malfoys being OOC but I didn't want to make them evil, and I prefer them this way, for this story anyway. I grow tired of the abusive Lucius and the evil Narcissa fics, so I tried a different angle. Hmm is there anything else. I don't think so……. Thanks for the support,

**Special thanks to **

**Readerforlife**

**RedsAttic****: **

**ile noir**

**C.A.Q**

**notwritten**

**eac-dudette**

**Angelique Collins****: **Thanks for the support, sadly I know little about Terry Boot, I'll look it up see if I can pull it off. I prefer to write a pairing that isn't over used like Hermione/Draco, Hermione/Harry etc., plus I love crack pairings. –smiles-

**MoreThenMyself****: **Me too I'm surpise this isn't a bigger thing, it could be that SS/HG is a semi popular pairing.

**URNAMEGOESHERE**I'm not sure about the Blaise/Hermione pairing, maybe a friendship could be possible .

**Dreamette****: **Thanks for the super long review, I love those! Thanks for the support. Hope this chapter helps a little with the confusion. Still has some plot holes, I need to fill, need to get a beta. –smiles-

**Blackangle2011****: **I'll try, though I not very good at that.

**classygyrl**

**minerdude**

**kymie29**

**jessirose85****: **I love your pairing ideas, and I think it a possible though I know little to nothing aboutMarcus Flint, Theo Nott, Terry Higgs or Adrian Pucey, I'll look up more, know any good sites let me know.

**Thanks to all readers and people who added me favorites/alerts, ya'll rock! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Right

_A father's goodness is higher than the mountain,  
a mother's goodness deeper than the sea.  
_**_-Japanese Proverb_**

Days after the tea party incident, the mood had changed. Though Lucius and Severus hadn't really seen the signs, both spending little time at the manor. Lucius with work and Severus with finishing up things at Hogwarts for the summer and dealing with the Ministry. One would think making a child legally yours where the child is already biologically yours would be a simple process. It's not.

Severus already on a short fuse due to the less the stellar day he was having, could barely deal with the leach Hermione had become, the last few days. Hermione has if catching his mood seemed to become more difficult. Clinging and staying under foot, Severus attempted to calm himself, stopping mid step to take deep breaths. Hermione bumped into the back of his legs not noticing he had stopped.

Severus snapped in a tone even his colleagues feared, "Get out of here you insufferable little brat."

Hermione jumped and ran out of the room sobbing only to bump into Narcissa on the other side of the door, only to dart passed her, running up the stairs to her room.

"What did you do?" Narcissa demanded already upset that Severus would make the little girl cry.

"I told her to leave; she's been leaching on my person for days." Severus snapped not in the mood to be lecture to, especially from Narcissa.

"You go find her now and apologize." Narcissa demanded tone cold and livid.

"Don't think you can order me around woman." Severus snapped equally livid.

"I will do as I please and you will do as I say, you will find your daughter and apologize." Narcissa stated with cool fury.

"Why would I do that?" Severus stated tone indifferent.

"Because you" Narcissa paused huffing in anger "you just yelled at your three year old daughter, and made her cry,"

"Little ….

"don't you don't interrupt me," Narcissa snapped, "you told your three year daughter, who lost her mother weeks ago to go away, now she believes the only parent she has hates her."

"Narcissa my daughter isn't as overly emotional as you, she'll get over it, little girls cry." Severus stated not caring how heartless he sounded.

Narcissa hissed much like an angry snake, "Find her"

Severus glared at the woman before disappearing out of the rooms.

Narcissa followed after him after a few calming breaths.

Narcissa was the first to find her; she was curled into a ball crying.

"Hermione dear, what's wrong?" Narcissa asked her voice full of motherly concern, seeing Hermione in such a state made her want to wrap her in her arms and protect her from the world.

Hermione just sobbed, fat tears running down her flushed cheeks. "come here dear" Narcissa said softly pulling the small girl into her arms, where Hermione rubbed her wet face into Narcissa pale, lightly perfumed neck and continued to cry, only to start hiccuping.

Narcissa petted Hermione's hair, telling her everything would be okay. Narcissa pulled Hermione from her neck, and gently dried her wet cheeks.

"Now what is wrong?" Narcissa asked softly, as she patted Hermione's angry red cheeks,

"Tell daddy not to leave me" Hermione gasped out between in teary sobs. "I'll be good, I won't bother him."

"Why would your daddy leave you?" Narcissa soothed petting curly hair.

"Mommy did." Hermione stated softly, under the cries Narcissa could hear her own heart break. She could feel her eyes water, she pulled Hermione closer to her body hoping if she held her close enough she could absorb Hermione's pain.

It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she realized Severus had entered the room.

Her light eyes stared into his dark, she wondered how much he heard. she could see no answers in his dark depths and he spoke no words to her.

"Hermione" He spoke it was soft almost a whisper. Hermione jerked her head up as if it had been spoken in her ear. Her eyes watery and deep amber in color stared into his as if she could see beyond them. Narcissa could feel Hermione's arms loosen their hold on her.

"Daddy." Hermione said it like it was prayer.

Within moments, Hermione was taken from her arms. Narcissa could only stare, it was an odd sight something one would see in a Gothic novel. Beyond all that, it looked right, Hermione's head against his chest one arm around his neck fingers tangled in his hair the other hand on his chest above his heart playing with a button. Severus held her, one arm propping her up and in his arms the other was petting her hair. His face tilted down, Narcissa could just barely see his lips moving. the words so soft meant only for Hermione's ears.

Suddenly the mood changed, dark eyes stared Narcissa down. Who suddenly knew she was an unneeded and unwanted spectator. Before she could move they were turned and gone from the room.

Narcissa wasn't sure what to feel, what to think, but she knew for certain that she needed to go hold her baby.

In a room further away, in a room mute and somber set two very different people, one smaller one older both hurting. Large callused hands wiped blotchy wet cheeks, as bourbon colored still moist eyes stared. "Hermione" He spoke his voice shook her soul, she knew the next words were important. He held her face firmly to the point of too firmly but she said nothing as it grounded her.

"Hermione" he repeated looking into her eyes, " I'm your father, it's not something i asked for and it's not something I believe I'll be any good at. That aside you're my daughter, I take care of what is mine."

He pause, searching her eyes, her soul for something. "Hermione, your mother loved you very much, and nothing you did or could control caused her to ...leave you."

He pause to let the words sink and set in."Do you understand?"

"Yes" came the soft reply, after a moment her mouth opened but no words came out.

"Speak your mind," He almost demanded.

Her eyes focused to his chin no longer meeting his eyes. "Will you leave me, too?"

He could have said many things. Instead he said the only thing he could. "No."

"Promise?" came the soft whisper of hope.

"Promise," he said with conviction as if it was an unbreakable vow, and to Hermione it might as well been. Everything hadn't been fixed here, there was still holes and dots to connect. For now the world was right.

In a very different room filled with laughter as one little silvery haired little boy played with his toys. Looking up just in time to see his mother coming into the room. She smiled his favorite smile, the one that made him feel like he was greatest son in the whole world. Toys were forgotten as he was pulled into his mother's arms. Draco put up little fight, when it came to be cuddle and cradle by his mother, he didn't question why or even care. He just buried his face in her perfumed neck smiling as she rocked and cooed soft words to him. To Draco the world was right, who was he to question it.

TBC

AN: No one is as shocked as me that this is up and wrote. wow. this wasn't the chapter I planned to put up. This chapter I feel was needed. I apologize for wait hopefully it won't be as long for the next chapter. Did it feel OOC? Still haven't decided on Pairings but I have a few chapters before that becomes an issue. It won't be Harry or Ron (especially Ron) and I'm serious doubting the possibility of Draco too at this point.

Lots of love to all who reviewed (or whatever else).

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Years go by

* * *

Years passed as they do, when you aren't playing attention. Severus spend three years away from Hogwarts before returning. It was like he was never left anyway. Hermione spent much time there since finding the library especially since Happy would take her whenever she wanted. The child was spoiled and had most of the castle wrapped around her tiny fingers. Severus swore that even Ms. Norris was in love with her.

At six, Hermione was an odd child. That would be the easy examination. She was quiet the tom boy, to Narcissa dismay and Draco's delight. Narcissa had tried play dates with girls her age. The said dates ended with the girl in tears or ignored as Hermione ran off to play with Draco and whatever friend he had over. Young Ms. Parkinson refused to come over anymore. Whereas Draco's friends Blaise and Theo adored her. Lucius found himself cursed silent, when he made a comment about how she was a hit with young boys. Severus isn't exactly sure if was him or Narcissa who hit him with the curse.

Currently Severus and Hermione were preparing to leave for Hogwarts to prepare for new year and the move into the Dungeons. Narcissa told them both that Hermione could stay with them. Severus didn't have time to reply before Hermione answered.

"No thank you Cissy momma, I need to stay with Daddy. He needs me there." Hermione stated politely holding Severus's hand.

Narcissa looked a bit wet in the eyes before giving a smile. "I understand dear." She stated petting Hermione's dark curls. "Be sure to visit, how else will we keep Draco in line."

Hermione flashed a smile.

"Draco, come say goodbye." Narcissa cooed to the pouting boy. He wasn't happy he was losing his live-in best friend. Because of that he was ignoring her and his mother who was allowing his friend to leave.

"Draco, don't pout." Hermione said as she petted his hair. "I'll see you in a few days."

Draco grabbed her in quick uncomfortable tight hug.

They were thick as thieves since that first tea party. This would probably be the first time they were going to be apart for a good while.

"Come on Hermione," Severus called.

"Severus," Narcissa interrupt, "If Hermione or yourself need anything, we are just a floo call away, or just send that silly nanny elf, Happy."

Severus wanted to roll his eyes at this whole emotional situation. He just gave a nod, Hermione took his hand and they were off.

The week went well with little mishap. They had settled in and made a workable schedule for the new school year. Most of the day Hermione would be with Happy other than certain time when she would be with Minerva or Albus. Of course plans never go as they should.

Hermione found her way to the classrooms. First had been Minerva's, the fourth year Huffflepuffs and Ravenclaws were welcome to the class room with a six year sitting behind the professor's desk.

One nervous student, dared to question "Professor McGonagall?"

You couldn't really blame him, a teacher appearing as a small child wouldn't be the oddest thing you could and probably would see as a Hogwarts student.

"Take your seat, Mr. Truman."

He gave a squeak, before turning to see the adult Professor McGonagall. Who stroll passed him to her desk.

"Dear, does Happy know you're here." Minerva spoke softly, her answer was a soft nod. "Well as long as you behave and stay quiet you can stay." her answer again was a nod.

The class when on without a hitch the students accepting the fact that the child in the room would not be explained.

A day or so later, sixth year Gryffindor Slytherin Charms class, was welcome to a similar sight. Again the little girl wasn't explain just there, watching with rampant attention and occasionally letting a giggle of joy at the charms.

The most shocking news of the child came from a third year Gryffindor who showed up for detention in the dungeon. To find the Bat of the Dungeons, behind his desk , not unusual but the curly headed girl perched on the stool next to him, was most unusual. She kept pushing her long curled long over her shoulder. They were speaking, he couldn't hear them.

"Mr. Turner, your detention has be move to Mr. Finch, report to him in the trophy hall." Severus coolly stated not looking away from his desk .

The third year left quickly.

"Daddy, the students this year are odd." Hermione acknowledged as she flicked her hair back, her curls didn't agree with the potions room.

Severus transfigured a quill to a green jeweled hair clip without thinking and clip the offending hair away and out of the way. "You'll have to have Happy, do something with your hair, if you are going to continue to come here, it's nothing but in the way." He stated absently smoothing the frizz curls with his hand before going back to marking the last of the essays.

It was finally Friday, usually a day that passed quickly with little trouble, even dunderheads knew that they didn't want to have a weekend in detention with a teacher. The lunch happened, Minerva thought it would be amusing to tell him what a stupid….er brave second year had asked her.

He had little care for what some silly child had said to amuse her, till she told him.

Really, if these idiotic children actually read and absorbed their potion reading they would know that human sacrifices were always adults and only in the darkest of potions. Most others needed the ingredients to be fresh and alive.

Minerva still found it amusing, and Hermione who hadn't appeared in any classrooms today, seem to fuel the rumor more.

Lunch was a dreadful affair, he should have join Hermione in the rooms but Albus forced him to socialize. Severus knew it was because of moments like this that Albus finds so amusing. The old fool.

Minerva let out a high pitched giggle that she quickly hides behind a cough, as she watched a second year pale and hide as Severus glared at poor child. The second year's friends were quick to comfort him. Minerva gave a loud snort giggling, poor dear probably thought he was next.

Of course that upset Severus more. "Woman, control yourself. " Minerva gave a snort. Severus have had enough. With a glare he was stalking down the aisle to leave. Minerva took a few calm breaths, which lasted until a Hufflepuff nearly ran into Severus as he was leaving. The poor little Hufflepuff screeched as she fled to her table.

Minerva squealed, Filius looked worried slightly concern and after checking what Minerva was drinking avoided that pitcher.

Everyone involved was lucky that there were no Potions classes after lunch on Friday. It wouldn't have been pleasant for anyone. Though students could argue it never was.

Severus wasn't sure was he was expecting when he arrived at his rooms. He knew for certain it wasn't this. He wasn't expecting his godson, to be standing in the center looking proud, while a boy with short hair yelled at Happy to stop abusing herself. While Happy herself sobbed while tugging painfully on her oversized ears.

"What is this?" He yelled, everything is the room paused and looked to him.

"Daddy."

Everything became clear in a succession of three voices. the other boy wasn't a boy, it was his daughter. Who had cut all her hair off, with Draco's help. Draco proudly added. All because Happy refused to cut her hair, but had agree to go get Draco. Only to leave for lunch to find they had cut Hermione's hair. Happy was punishing herself for being a bad elf, and for Hermione not letting her grow the hair back.

Severus sighed went to fire place with a flick of Flo powder yelled Malfoy Manor. He was gone and back within minutes with Narcissa behind him.

Who zeroed in on Hermione and grabbed her staring at the damage.

Then turned venomous eyes on him, "What did you do, "

His returning glare, had little effect.

"I did it" "I helped" Answered the children.

Hermione didn't let Narcissa spell her hair back, but let her fix it so it didn't look so hacked up.

Narcissa left shortly thereafter with Draco in tow. Severus all but collapsed in a chair. Hermione climb in his lap. Her hair looked much better, but she looked like a completely different child, like a feminine boy with large eyes.

"Daddy, it won't get in the way now." Hermione stated leaning into his side, she was getting much too big for sitting with him like this.

"What won't get in the way." Severus asked in tired tone.

"My hair, I fixed it, now I can stay with you in Potions." Hermione explains her large eyes, glowing happily.

Severus wants a drink, maybe two.

-(0)-

Hermione never did grow her hair back out but at eleven, she looked less like a large eyed girlish boy and more like a little girl. She still wasn't interested in girl things, much to Draco enjoyment , who had started calling her his brother, Hermione didn't seem to mind. Narcissa blamed Severus for his tom boyish daughter.

Severus was more worried about the upcoming year. Hermione should have started last year, but Draco had put up a pout of them not being in the last year. Which Hermione decided she'd rather be with Draco and his friends then strangers.

Lots of discussion had taken place between himself and the Headmaster. They had decided that Hermione should not attend School under the name Snape. For many reason, presumed favoritism, the other children he was not a like teacher, but mostly her safety. Severus was not a like man, and the past had a way of repeating itself.

Hermione did not agree, she was very headstrong when she didn't agree with something. She refused to hide who she was. She was proud of her name. He told her, she was being stupid and very Gryffindor.

She refused to talk to him the rest of the day and most of the next.

It was late on the second day of silence when she approached him.

"I did some research," Severus rolled his eyes, of course she did. "I talked to Mommy Cissa."

Hermione sat in his lap, he knew this was to keep him from leaving more than comfort. Her hand move to rest on his forearm, a forearm she usually avoided touching. It scared her, what it stood for, what he had been a part of, before her. "You think, he will come back." She stated hand gripping his forearm.

They didn't talk about the war. He explained it once to her. His role and what happened, back when she was younger curious of the mark on his arm and researched it's meaning. Then he drank himself till he passed out. He woke to find her curled into his side, head resting on his chest.

Now here they were. "Albus does."

Hermione was silent, then she looks him in the eye. "Then I shall be Hermione Prince, till I can be Hermione Snape again."

Severus stared at her, he reached and pulled the hand from his forearm to his mouth to give a soft brush of a kiss the back of it. Her chocolate eyes widen in happiness, he wasn't an affectionate father, he wish he could be. Since it brought her such joy.

"Missus, Happy take you to Malfoys." Happy chanted popping into the room.

Hermione gave Happy a smile, and got up from his lap.

"See you at the Sorting Ceremony, daddy." Hermione said with a smile.

* * *

TBC

Author note: No I have no excuse for how long this took. I have the urge to write so write I shall. I hope this didn't come off too OOC or too Filler chapter-y. Next chapter will be Sorting and some first year stuff. I lost most of my notes I had on this story so I'm a candle in wind. I'm working on a few of my stories currently so if you are waiting on one of those, never fear.

On the more important note. Thank you all for all the support for the story even when it wasn't being updated quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

First Year: The beginning

* * *

"And now let us welcome the New Year, full of things that never were."  
― Rainer Maria Rilke

* * *

Hermione looked down are her shiny emerald colored shoes. The noise of the platform echoed in her ears. She was surrounded by the rustle and bustle of families saying good bye, within feet of her, Narcissa and Lucius said goodbye to Draco. Narcissa straighten his collar for the tenth time, she brushed her fingers through his hair straightening it again. Lucius looked on with silent but heavy pride.

Hermione straightens her charcoal cardigan, staring at her nail polish, as it flashes different colors. She tugs on her sleeve she's glad she wore pants, it's chilly. She looks up to see Narcissa dust Draco's shoulders affectionately.

Hermione looks back down to her shoes. She wants her father.

She jerked out of her thoughts by gentle brushing touches. The smell of Narcissa's perfume tickles her nose.

"Don't forget to write, keep your boys in line." Narcissa says with a smile caressing Hermione's hair out of her face.

Hermione nods, she wants to launch herself into Narcissa's arms, but she doesn't.

Lucius gives her a warm firm hand on her shoulder.

Draco grabs her hand. They say their final goodbyes again and rush to the train.

She returns the firm squeeze Draco gives her hand before he releases it. Together they find a compartment with some familiar faces, Vincent and Gregory. Hermione finds them tedious, but gives a small polite smile.

She ignores the boys talking and watches the scenery pass by, it's very calming. She will admit she is a little nervous. She isn't sure what this year will be like. She can already feel the stress from the charade she will be playing for safety sake.

A poke jarred her from her thoughts, Draco smirk with a sugar quill between his lips. She gave a smile and she took the offered one. She wasn't a big sweet person but Draco knew her weakness for these.

As they drew closer to the school, Hermione escape to change, even though Draco seemed willing to throw everyone out so she could change in the department. She ruffled his hair, causing him to squawk and swat at her. She just gave a laugh and left.

Hermione looked herself over. She hates skirts, why can't she wear trousers like the boys. At least she has stockings, still trousers would be better. As she leaves she is bumped into by a distressed boy. Who apologizes profusely. Through his nervous distressed chattered she is able to despiser that his name is Neville Longbottom and he has lost his toad Trevor.

Hermione isn't a fan of toads, but she can see that Neville is at wits end. She directs him the Head's compartment with a polite smile. He thanks her excessively.

Hermione smiles softly, he's a skittish one, she's sure he will be much better once they are sorted.

As she returns to the compartment she sees that Crabbe and Goyle have been replaced with Theo and Blaise. She gives them a warm smile, them she likes.

"Draco, look what they did to your brother." Blaise teases, she wants to hit him.

"Seriously did they give you the wrong uniform?" Theo questions, staring at her stocking legs in shock and a little bit of horror, she kind of agrees with them. She looks to the silent Draco to find him, digging through trunk.

He tosses her a pair of trouser telling her to change as him and the boys leave.

She just gives a giggle, Silly little brothers, but she changes.

She switches bottoms quickly letting the boys back in. They all feel much more at ease now.

The rest of the trip is filled with chatter and gossip. She shares with them things about the castle and warns them away from Peeves and other questionable areas. Blaise shares stories of travels and new stepfathers. Theo was talking excitingly about potions class, he couldn't wait. He had already read the first several chapters of the text book. Hermione shares his enthusiasm, Blaise and Draco teased but soon joins the talk. They were just as studious as her and Theo.

All too soon they arrive at Hogwarts.

As they walk to the boats, Hermione sees Neville. He's carrying a toad; he smiles and holds it up when he notices her. She gives him a smile.

She and the boys share a boat, Draco crowds her space. She shouldn't have told him about the giant squid. She leans into him in support, getting a teasing from Theo about being scared of the water. She gives him her father's smile and says "Of course, I know what's in the lake"

She doesn't mention that both Theo and Blaise slowly move away from the edges of the boat. She hides her amused smirk in the collar of her robe. Draco squeezes her hand that is lost between them, she returns the gesture. A big brother's job is never done.

They are led the shore then the doors The Great Hall. Aunt Minnie greets them at the door; she seems relieve to see her. They share a smile. Her father must have been a terror, while she was away. She stares at the door. He's on the other side. She's suddenly overcome with the urge to see him, as if she hasn't seen in ages.

They are lined up in two and walked through the doors to crowd around the sorting hat. Hermione cares little for the hat as her eyes seek her father's form.

Severus tries to listen to Quirrell but his stuttering as became nothing but background noise as he stares at the door, willing it to hurry and open.

Finally it does, Minerva leading them in. He finds her standing near Draco, Theo and Blaise behind them. Why is she in trousers, he thinks wildly. Then takes in the thought of her in the standard girl uniform skirt and pushes it away immediately. Yes trousers are much better.

The Sorting Hat begins its song.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Professor McGonagall called the first name. Hermione listened as Theo and Blaise guessed the outcome of each student. Blaise was doing quite well. She let all the names fly by till Neville Longbottom. She was curious where he would end up. He seemed to fit the idea of a Hufflepuff, which would be good for the timid boy. Hermione couldn't really say she was surprise to see him join the lions though. Hermione heard her name; she took a deep breath move. Behind her Blaise and Theo whispered for her to save them a seat. Hermione ignored them, bumping Draco's shoulder in support as walked forward. Her eyes met her father's as she turn to take a seat on the stool. Aunt Minnie flashed her, a smile as she sat the hat on her head.

Immediately there was a voice in her head. _Well… well… Little Miss Snape no Miss Prince for now, where to put you; Ravenclaw would be a good fit._ Hermione had given this a lot of thought. Ravenclaw had appealed to her. But she knew where she wanted to be, where she needed to be. _Well that's settled_ commented the Hat.

_SLYTHERIN _

He won't say he's not proud or relieve for his daughter to be in his house. He barely can keep the smile off his lips. Especially when she looks to him, her warm honey eyes filled with happiness and pride. He looks away his eyes briefing catching familiar emerald eyes, a flash of regret pain sorrow course through him, leaving an empty feeling deep within him. Dark haunted eyes retreat to her form bourbon colored eyes lift to meet his as if feeling their weight, the emptiness fades but the sting reminds.

"Harry Potter" the name brought an echo of surprise and silence. Even he glanced over to the scared boy as he hopped up on the stool to have the hat placed upon his head.

Seconds turned to minutes, leave it to a Potter to drag on a simple process.

"Gryffindor" the hat roared. Said table erupted in cheers of "We got Potter." I wasn't surprised. Minerva looked proud slight hint of smugness.

Once things had calm to a dull roar of noise slowly ebb away to silence. Minerva continued.

The Sorting came to an end with Blaise joining the Slytherin table. The Headmaster stood, Hermione couldn't hide her smile.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
"Thank you!"

Hermione giggled, snorting as Draco nudged her. Calming herself she tucked into the newly appeared food. The feast was delicious even if she had to swat Theo and Draco out of her food. Boys, she thought rolling her eyes.

Severus finds himself looking up from his food several times to check on her. He watches her swat the boys from her food, smirking as she steal food from theirs as they look away.

The headmaster stands, this time a reminder of the rules, making sure to point out that forbidden means forbidden to the dunderheads. He thinks he's safe, but alas the headmaster feels festive this year. With a flick of Albus's wand ribbon floats above the great hall. Severus can feel the collective sigh of from all the teachers.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts,  
Hoggy Warty Hogwarts  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Severus watches her, he can't stop himself. His daughter singing that silly song, whiskey eyes alight and cheeks flushed, she makes the boys join in. They put up little fight against her.

As the song ends the hall in erupts in laughter and claps. Albus does an elaborate bow and releases them to their dorms for the night. Severus watches her eyes seek his before she goes lifts to leave.

_TBC_

AN: To clear up if this caused confusion. Draco as mentioned in the previous chapter calls/considers Hermione his brother. Because of this Theo and Blaise consider her such. Yes that will most likely change as they get older or not. About Draco not confronting Harry, mostly McGonagall was there. I'm going to try to stay as Cannon Plot wise as possible but will adapt as I see fit and the original J.K. Plot will be tweak to fit my VISION. I have book one mapped out to fit my needs just waiting on my friend, Irontesson, to give her "yea that'll fit/ it makes sense" approval. About pairings, it won't be an issue for a several chapters but not this is not a Draco/Hermione (they have more a brother/sister thing) Harry/Hermione (I'd like for them to be friends if I get it in there) or Ron/Hermione (this pairing has never made sense to me. And I don't support it). All that being said, I'm open to pairing suggestions but know it will not be an issue for a while, and I'm not sure it will be a big part of the story at this moment.

Otherwise yes I'm sorry this took so long. It's been a crazy/stressed year, thus far. But it has offered many good things, I became a Doctor who fan, I now know why Firefly is so loved even years later. I got a second job which I know I'm sure to love. Most importantly I'm writing which is what I pledge at the beginning of the New Year.

Anyway, what did ya'll think? I love hearing from you guys. The support keeps me going, when life makes me forget.

All my Love and Appreciation


	6. Actual Chapter 6

Chapter Six

First year: First Classes

_Any idiot can face a crisis - it's day to day living that wears you out.__  
__Anton Chekhov_

Hermione takes in the Slytherin common room. It's quite grand and gothic in feel, beautiful in an untouchable way, the dark colors, medieval Tapestries and skulls make it feel unwelcoming. Even with all that she can't deny it feels like she's home, that this is where she belongs. The two prefects stand in front of them and introduce themselves as Amy and Timberton.

"We welcome the first years, we would like to talk and clear the air before you are showed to the dormitories. There is a lot of bad blood and bad history about this great house. Let it be known we are not our bad history. We are like the snake; we wear, sleek, powerful, and misunderstood. Understand that we look after our own, we are family. The corridors can hold surprises for the unwary. You'll be glad to have family at your back when this occurs. You were chosen by this house for the seeds of greatness you are, potential within you." Amy stated softly.

"That being said take notice the password changes every fortnight, keep an eye on the notice board." He pauses to gesture to the board on the wall. "If you have any issues please come to myself or Amy. Any serious issues to our head of house Professor Snape." Timberton finishes leading them to dormitories.

Hermione and the other first year girls move to their dorm. The room is elegant each girl has her own four poster bed with emerald green hangings sectioned off for privacy in the massive oval shaped dorm. She quickly writes a letter to Mommy Crissy before retiring for the night.

She wakes to Happy tugging on her. "Little Miss you wake up, you must dress, your father wants you." Hermione quickly dresses in her white button up, house tie, and gray trousers, not even bothering to wonder where all her uniform skirts went. She tugs on her school jumper, rubbing her eyes with the soft knitted fabric of the slightly too long sleeve. Yawning she drags her painted nails through her pixie short hair, pushing her fringe to the side, so it's out of her eyes. Happy takes her hand, popping to her father's rooms.

She stumbles; it's too early for such business. She looks up to see her father in his all black robe glory. She gives him a sleepy smile. He gives her a once over before moving closer. "I have your timetable," He told her handing her the parchment. She thanks him as she takes it. "Come have breakfast." He gestures to the table.

They enjoy a quite meal. Soon it's time to face the world to start being Hermione Prince.

Happy appears with her stuff and to take her away. She can't help herself, she hugs him tight. She feels like she won't have the chance again anytime soon. She feels him return the embrace, one hand brushing the back of her head.

Happy pops her near Potions class in an empty corridor. Happy hands her robe, fussing making sure it's straight and lint free before handing her shoulder bag. Hermione smiles down at her, petting her hair affectionately. "Thank you Happy. Don't know what I would do without you."

Happy gets teary eyed and shoos her in the direction of her class. Hermione enters the nearly empty potions room. She smiles, as she looks around the room she knows so well. She takes notice of other people in the room. Mostly Slytherins but one or two paired Gryffindors. She smiles as she notices a familiar face.

"Hello Neville, how was your first night as a first year." Hermione asks politely smiling at the timid Gryffindor.

Neville gave a squeak, giving her a smile; it drops as he takes in the color of tie. "It was good."

"How's Trevor?" Hermione pressed, with a hopeful smile.

"He's good." Neville answered still stiff and a bit standoffish.

Hermione saw Blaise and Theo enter. She gave Neville another smile, "It was nice to speak to you Neville, and I hope we have the chance again." He gave her a nod as she walked away.

Theo gave her a smile, "Glad to see they straighten out your uniform mix up." Blaise nodded his agreement. She just rolled her eyes. Before she could comment Draco came in flock by Cabbe and Goyle.

She could feel Draco's eyes, checking her over. He's quite the mother hen. "Missed you at breakfast, did you eat."

"Hermione, don't worry, little brother is here to make sure you eat." Blaise jokes nudging Hermione with his elbow. Hermione swatted him, and flashed Draco a reassuring smile. Draco glared at Blaise pushing passed him pulling Hermione to a nearby table. Theo and Blaise just snicker behind them whispering about separation anxiety and clingy little brothers. Draco pouts, ignoring them. Hermione flashed them a look, they shut their mouths after that.

The room was full, when her father makes his grand entrance. Mommy Crissy was right he does have a flare for the dramatics.

She watches in awe as he speaks. Then the spell is broken.

"Potter!" Her father snaps. "What would I get if I added powdered root of aspodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"You don't know." "Let's try again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir" Comes the whisper reply.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir"

"Pity, Fame isn't everything." Her father sneers. "Prince, enlighten Mr. Potter."

Draco nudged her, Oh that's her. "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draught of living death; a beozar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poison; as for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plane, which also goes by the name of aconite." Hermione says with a proud smile, she knows she's right.

"Very good." Severus says with pride. "See Mr. Potter."

Hermione's smile lost a little brightness. She doesn't like being use to humiliate another student. The directions were put on the board. The class didn't get much better. Poor Neville melts his cauldron and gets covered in potion only to be sent to the Hospital wing. It saddens Hermione that she feels relief when potions are over.

The day doesn't get any better with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Quirrell will talk normally only to become impossible to understand with his stammering. She is glad she already read the chapters they were covering. She can't believe this was the man they hired over her father. Hermione can't wait to leave.

Lunch was a more eventful with the arrival of post. Mommy Crissy sent sweets.

The second day of classes started much better with Charms. No matter what her father said, she did enjoy a bit of silly wand waving. She had since Flitwick first charmed a tea cup to dance for her as a little girl. It's the magic of fairy tales. Flitwick flashes a secret smile that she returns. They were doing Wingardium Leviosa. She and Blaise get it on first try. Draco and Theo shortly thereafter.

History of Magic with Professor Binns was quiet and monotone. At least she manages to stay awake, unlike her boys. Draco is passed out, her arm his pillow. She was pretty sure Theo is snoring behind her. Blaise would fall asleep only to jerk awake. She continues to take notes on the Gargoyle Strike of 1911.

Wednesday brought the excitement of Flying Class with Professor Hooch. The boys are very excited. She was too if she was honest. After lunch all of them were lined up out in the courtyard. Draco starts complaining about the old school brooms. They are quite old. Theo and Blaise are quick to agree, looking distastefully at the old brooms.

The class was going great. They were floating. Draco flashes a smirk. "Want to race, Prince."

"Only if you want to lose Malfoy." She challenges. Blaise and Theo sigh, they are used to how completive the brothers could be.

A shout and a whistle, interrupt any thoughts of a race. Neville had lost control of his broom. It was off like a shot with Neville hanging on for dear life. Hermione lands and watches, slightly worried this could end badly. He ended up hanging from a statue like an old tapestry, then his robe rips, sending him to the ground. Hermione didn't even think before she pulls out her wand and casts Wingardium Leviosa, a falling boy is harder to control than a feather. Neville hits the ground, thankfully from a smaller distance. Professor Hooch is there leading Neville to the Hospital wing, before Hermione could put her wand away she has an angry ginger in her face.

"What's your deal, Prince?" He yells while, Potter is behind him pulling him back.

"My deal?" Hermione questions.

"Pointing your wand at Neville." The Ginger growls.

"Ron, back down." Potter urges from behind Ron.

"Weasley, I'd listen to Potter if you know what's good for you." Draco snaps stepping between them. Theo and Blaise crowding close, the other Slytherins are watching closely.

"What Malfoy protecting your boyfriend." Weasley snaps his face an alarming shade of red.

Theo snickers; Blaise elbows him in the ribs. "Come on, that's funny." Theo excuses himself flashing Hermione a smile, she responds with an eye roll.

Suddenly wands are drawn.

"Draco, no." Hermione states, placing her hand on Draco's shoulder. He gives her a look that she returns, he holsters his wand, and she pulls him behind her.

"Prince, I challenge you to a wizard's duel tonight." Weasley snaps.

"I decline." Hermione states. "What are you scared?" Weasley mocks.

"I have nothing to prove to an angry little boy." Hermione replies in a voice that is stone cold.

"Mr. Weasley, care to explain why you have your wand pointed at a classmate." The stern Scottish voice of Professor McGonagall questions.

Minerva places a hand on Hermione's shoulder as she stares down Mr. Weasley, as she waits for his reply. When he offers none, she continues. "As I thought, 10 points from Gryffindor and a dentition tonight maybe that will help you remember not to pull your wand on a classmate." Minerva gives Hermione's shoulder a squeeze before removing it. "The rest of you, class has been cancel for the day, return to the Castle."

The class groans but grabs their stuff and heads back to the castle. Weasley gives her a blaming glare. Potter avoids looking at her and pulls his friend along.

As she grabs her bag, she notices a shiny object in the glass. Picking it up, she instantly knows it's a Remembrall.

"Come big brother, your boyfriend must keep you in his sights." Theo croons voice cracking in amusement.

Blaise hits him on the back of his head. Hermione laughs slipping the Remembrall in her bag.

"What it's funny." Theo explains rubbing his head.

"It's incest." Draco states looking a little green.

"We're Purebloods, it's happen before." Theo states, Hermione punches him in the arm.

"Ouch, okay okay." Theo whines rubbing his arm.

Things calm after the flying class. Hermione leaves the boys to entertain themselves and seeks out the library. She feels the stress melt away at the smell of old books. She feels the hawk like stare of Madam Pince, she does not return it. They share a deep appreciation and respect for books, but not much else.

Hermione seeks the refuge from the Librarian's heavy stare deep in the stacks. She finds herself in the Herbology/Potions section. She's not alone; a familiar face is pursing the shelves.

"Hello Neville, Madam Pomfrey fixed you right up I see." Hermione greeted warmly checking him for obvious injuries.

"Yes, Professor Hooch said your quick spell work; help me avoid any serious injury, thanks Prince." Neville said shyly looking.

"Call me Hermione, please think nothing of it, I couldn't let a friend get hurt if I could help." Hermione states with a charming smile, causing Neville to flush and nod quickly. "Oh, I forgot." Hermione digs in her bag, pulling out the Remembrall. "I was going to give it to Professor McGonagall but maybe you know; who this belongs to."

"It's mine, a present from my Nan." Neville as taking it, the internal smoke turned red as he took it from her hand.

"Looks like you forgot something." Hermione says with a smile. Neville gave a smile, "I don't remember what."

Hermione giggled, "There lies the issue with Remembralls."

"Prince." Comes a call from behind them. Hermione looks up to see Theo, who she greets with a smile. Theo approaches wearing his pureblood façade. He gives Neville a calculating stare, "Longbottom." Neville doesn't meet his stare. Theo gives a proud smirk, Hermione breaks the tension. "Theo do you need something."

"No I don't, but Professor Snape is looking for you, He wants you in his office now." Theo states with a smile.

"Thank you Theo, I must go, Neville." Hermione gives a quite Neville a smile as she leaves Theo on her heels.

Theo escorts her to the Dungeons, silent. Hermione knows he would break it before he left her. Theo wasn't one to keep his opinions to himself especially with her. Her Father's office was in sight, when Theo grabs her arm.

"Hermione, what were you doing with that Gryffindor." Theo asks, his use of her first name driving home the seriousness of the conversation. "Just talking Theo" She answers. "Hermione, you should be more careful, you've already had one Gryffindor wand pointed at you today." Theo states, his eyes finding losing their coldness. "Theo, you know I can handle a Gryffindor." Hermione reassures flashing a very Slytherin smile.

"I know big brother, but I worry, where Blaise and I be without you, Draco would be unbearable." Theo smiles giving her arm a squeeze before releasing it.

Hermione catches his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'll see you later, keep the boys in line." Theo just laughs and turns to leave.

She watches him until he's nothing but a distant shadow, only then does she approach the office door. Her father's voice echoes through the door before she can even knock.

She is crowded against the door as soon as she enters it. Familiar dark eyes pin her to the door as they scan her with quick calculating movements. "It was brought my attention that you were accosted by young Mr. Weasley during your flying class, and he drew his wand." He speaks , his words soft and deep a rough hand brushes her cheek. Overcome she darts forward burying herself, in his raven robes. She can feel his warmth, smells the lingering scent of boiling cauldrons and ink. It's feels like coming home, she doesn't ever want to let go. She does reluctantly so.

"The instance you mention was nothing a misunderstanding, before it could escalate Aunt Minnie arrived." Hermione explain looking her father in the eye.

"I see." He says eyes still intense. "Come, Happy has set up Supper in the rooms."

Hermione smiles and following him to the other room. The conversation flows, her telling him about her classes the good and the bad. He adds little to conversation just enjoying her presence. Before they realize it, it has become late, and she has to leave, he has a dentition to attend to.

It sits wrong with them both that their next time simply together is uncertain. Hermione hugs him again before she leaves.

It's a quiet, as Hermione walks back to Slytherin dorms. She's hopes she can take a nap before astronomy. What greets her in Slytherin common room, is a clearly upset Draco.

She gives a sigh a big brother's job is never done. "Little brother."

"What were you doing with Longbottom?" He snaps interrupting her before she can ask him what's wrong.

"I was talking to Neville."

"What do you need to talk to a Gryffindor for, especially that squib Longbottom?" Draco snaps sounds much like a child, who doesn't want to share his favorite toy.

"He's looks like someone who could do with a friend; mommy Crissy is always telling us how important it is to have good friends. You should know that the Longbottoms are an old family with blood ties to the great and noble Blacks." Hermione reminds Draco, her calm tone not hiding the steel in her tone.

"He's a nothing but a Filthy Blood traitor." Draco spats angry at her for defending Longbottom and daring to tie that family to theirs.

Hermione glares, she takes a deep breath, straightens her spine, before giving him an icy look to go with the chilly words she speaks. "You will do well, Draco Malfoy to not speak of blood to me."

Draco just stares at her as she leaves. He knows he's screwed up but he doesn't go after her, he stomps to his dorm.

Theo and Blaise stare at each other from their vantage point.

The "Stupid Draco" goes unsaid.

AN: Thoughts**?** I want to make it clear, this was not RON BASHING. I think it's in character. He acts irascibly when angry especially around Slytherins. Going with the idea that Ron assumes Hermione is a boy still, with the way she dresses, which fits his character he seemed to forget she was a girl when she dressed like one anyway. With Draco I feel this in character, he doesn't like to share, and he wouldn't take Hermione hanging out with a Gryffindor well.

The next chapter will cover Holidays, Nicolas Flamel, and possibly third corridor, to the end of the year. Oh if the speech Amy (Not important Slytherin prefect) gives sounds familiar. It's because I used the welcoming Slytherin letter from Pottermore in it. My Friend (a Hufflepuff at heart from the beginning) got sorted into Slytherin. I'm not Slytherin so tumblr and the internet were really helpful with the common room and dorm layouts.

Enjoy the chapter, got a busy week coming up, but I'm going to be writing when I can. June is super busy but I have no worries currently.


End file.
